


[Cover Art] Knowledge of Dead Secrets - Reboot

by justaddgigi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coverart, Fanart, Hoodoo, M/M, New Orleans, Reboot, Vodu, Voodoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:46:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaddgigi/pseuds/justaddgigi
Summary: Reboot of my original cover for the fanfiction series. Done with the author's permission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Knowledge Of Dead Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/268394) by rei-c. 



> So I wasn't really happy with the original one, so I decided to redo the cover. 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want art done for your story, or if you want behind the scenes sneak peaks of what I'm working right now you can now join my [facebook group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1327097557329606/). Also feel free to check out my brand new [portfolio](http://fannishfollies.gigikiersten.com/) and follow me on [ tumblr](http://justaddgigi.tumblr.com).

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/5VCeMmV.jpg)

## The 3-D Mock Ups

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/rjZoxFS.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/0BXORqb.jpg)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/glD07jT.jpg)


End file.
